Kevin Takes Kanto
by Kopatropa
Summary: Kevin Rodriguez-Millard moves in with his best friend, Kipp Kandon, and his ex-best friend, Lars Harlahan, starrting his very first Pokémon journey. This inexperienced kid questions the very concept until he learns to care for your friends. A FireRed Nuzlocke. Rated for character death and the usual.
1. A Beginning

_Let me explain the rules:_

 _1\. Any Pokémon that faints DIES. It must be released or permanently boxed._

 _2\. You may only capture the first Pokemon you encounter in each new area._

 _3\. Nickname your Pokémon. This IS a dark story, after all._

 _Additional Rules:_

 _If a Pokémon faints, you may flip a coin to determine if it lives or dies._

 _If you choose to take that Eevee in Celadon, you can't buy any Pokémon at the Game Corner and vice-versa._

 _No Legendaries._

 _Shinies are acceptable._

 _Snorlax counts unless you defeat it._

 _Let me explain the nature rules:_

* * *

 _Adamant: Firm. Sturdy.-Takes two deaths to fully die._

 _Bashful: Easily embarrassed. Shy.-May not be set to lead party._

 _Bold: Fearless. Daring.-Can survive one death from Pokemon of higher level._

 _Brave: Risk taker. Heroic.-Can sacrifice itself to revive a Pokemon._

 _Calm : Undisturbed. Peaceful.-Psychic Pokemon cannot kill this Pokemon._

 _Careful: Cautious. Protective.-Can revive one Pokemon of its own type(s)._

 _Docile: Easy to manage. Ready to learn.-_

 _Gentle: Sensitive. Polite.-Can not battle against Fighting types._

 _Hardy: Healthy. Tough.-Pokemon cannot be killed by ._

 _Hasty: Done too quick. Short tempered.-Can not hold items or berries._

 _Impish: Immature. Mischievous.-Not allowed to evolve._

 _Jolly: Cheerful. Pleasing.-After capture, allows you to catch the next thing you see._

 _Lax: Loose. Lazy.-Can not be used for the rest of the battle if it falls asleep._

 _Lonely: Lone. Solitary.-Can not battle in double battles._

 _Mild: Kind. Pleasant.-Can reverse one partner's nature ability to its opposite per battle. Ex: Lonely can NOT battle in double battles. If Mild is in party lonely CAN fight in double battles._

 _Modest: Shy. Thinks itself as unimportant.-Can not hold items, but can hold berries._

 _Naive: Lacking experience. Simple.-Can NOT run away from battles._

 _Naughty: Improper. Troublemaker.-Can NOT be taken out of battle._

 _Quiet: Making little or no noise. Hushed.-Can NOT use special attacks._

 _Quirky: Unpredictable.-When being switched for a Pokemon. Roll a dice to see what Pokemon is chosen to be sent out. (Use an online dice if needed)._

 _Rash : Mean use of haste or boldness.-Cannot run or switch away from a fight._

 _Relaxed: Easy. Not strict.-Can NOT hurt Normal types._

 _Sassy: Rude. Disrespectful.- Does not listen to your orders. Use a random number generator online or a 4 sided dice online to determine what attack it uses._

 _Serious: Focused. Can not be distracted.-Can NOT be taught TMs or HMs._

 _Timid: Lacking self-confidence. Nervous.-Can only switch to a Pokemon you assign to be it's partner forever._

* * *

 _Friday_

Well, today was the day. The day I finally start my Pokémon career! Only today didn't start off very bright...

"Mornin', Kev!" My ex-friend Lars greeted from the kitchen table.

As I walked in, I sneered at him. He and I are totally different from each other when it comes to morality. "Bah!" I yelled back. I opened the cabinet. "Damn, no coffee..."

"How about an apple? It's better than coffee." My only friend, Kipp, asked me, even though he's too young for coffee.

"Nah, I want coffee." I droned.

"Too bad, we're all out." Lars told me...as he sips the last of the energy fuelling coffee.

My journey starts without energy...

Lars smirked. "I already went to Professor Oak. Got me a cool-lookin' Charmander."

I remember. Yesterday, he got himself his Charmander, Kenji. For a starter, it was odd that he was a shiny.

"Dammit, now I can't get a Charmander!" I didn't want the same team as Lars. We agreed on it.

Lars and Kipp shrugged.

"I'm going out to buy coffee..." I told them as I grabbed my cap and stormed out of the house.

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

Moved here yesterday. Today, I'm in the city of Pallet...with no coffee.

I headed out towards Route 1, but then I quickly stopped myself. "Right, I need a 'Mon from Oak!"

I slowly dashed towards the professor's lab. I burst in shouting, "Professor Oak, I'm Kevin Rodrigeuz-Millard and I'm starting my Pokémon journey today!"

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Kevin. Please, select one of these three Poké Balls." Oak shows me his table of starters.

I walked over to the table and stared at my choices. Knowing that Charmander was out of the question, I looked over at the other two.

Bulbasaur or Squirtle? Grass or Water? n00b or Casual?

"Eeny, Meeny, Miney..." I grabbed the Ball containing Bulbasaur. "...Rufus."

I left with my newbie Pokémon. I suck...

* * *

"Where's the coffee?" Lars said as he saw me head for Route 1.

"Had to get a Pokémon first." I explained.

"Of course you did. Hey, how about a quick battle?" Lars challenged with that smug grin on his face.

I wasn't feeling like it, but I did anyway. "You're on!"

Lars smirked. "Oh, yeah! Alright, go, Kenji!" He throws his Poké Ball and out comes Kenji, the yellow Charmander.

"...Alright, Rufus..." I sent the Bulbasaur out of his Ball.

Lars burst out laughing, just as usual. Kenji did the same. "Oh, wow! Kenji, this n00b is gonna be no sweat!" Did this idiot not know that only Normal moves were available to us at the time?

"Rufus, tackle!" I commanded.

"Tackle what?!" Rufus asked out of panic?

"The Charmander!"

"Oh, gotcha!" He dashed at Kenji.

WAM! A critical hit!

"Wha...?! Kenji, Scratch him!" Lars shouted, looking dumbfounded.

Rufus got scratched and, wow, he took it like a man!

"Keep going! Tackle!" I shouted!

Rufus tackled Kenji again. As for the Charmander, he fainted.

"Ha! You owe me!" I said, demanding the cash.

Lars growled. "Fine, here's your coffee money!" He handed me the cash. "We'll get him soon, Kenji..." He returned Kenji to his Poké Ball.

"I guess you should go back in yours." I said to Rufus. But he denied it. "Fine. You wanna be my life partner, you can. But we're on a journey from now on. You'll be up against lots of threats and rivals, so don't die, okay?"

"Well, I'd prefer an art journey, but whatever." Rufus told me.

I smiled. "Then it's settled! Starting today, we're gonna take the Kanto Challenge!"

Lars was still standing there. "Stop nerding and go buy your coffee already..."

"Right, I forgot!" Rufus and I finally headed for Route 1.


	2. Enter Gary Oak

Chapter 2: Enter Gary Oak!

* * *

Well, me and my Bulbasaur partner, Rufus, are on the road to becoming masters now. Route 1 is where I begin.

"I took a potion from my laptop, just in case." I told Rufus. I spot a merchant. "Watch this." I snook up to the merchant and while he wasn't looking, stole a potion from his pocket.

Rufus shook his head disapprovingly. "Kevin, Kevin, Kevin..."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." I tell him.

We continue down Route 1 when suddenly, what looked like a rat showed up. "Rufus! There's our first punching bag! Go beat him up!" I ordered.

"How do you know it's a he?" Rufus questions me.

"I don't. Now kill it!" I yelled.

Rufus unwillingly tackled the rat, cause it to tackle him back. Rufus delivers another Tackle attack, and wins.

"Don't tell me I have to do this a lot..." Rufus said.

"To be the best, you have to fight anyone who might get you there! Therefore, you must fight every stray you come in contact with. Just don't die, okay?" I tell Rufus.

"...If it gets me fame." Rufus said.

Rufus seemed a lot more willing to take the Kanto challenge from that moment on. I liked that.

After fighting off some rats and screaming Pidgey, Rufus reached level 7. I think he also learned something new...

Anyway...

* * *

 _Viridian City_

"Hey, a gym!" Rufus exclaims.

I spot the gym building. "No, we're not ready for that yet. We need a bigger team for that." I tell him. "For now, let's just get me some coffee."

We entered the supermart nearby. "Hey, are you Kevin Rodrigez?" A clerk asks me.

"Yeah, what do you know about me?!" I threatened.

"Oak told me you were coming here, so I ask that you please bring this to him." He gives me what doesn't look important to me in the slightest.

"...Sure." I tell him.

Whatever it was, it had to be brought to Oak right away!

* * *

 _Pallet Town_

Rufus is now level 8, but I can't congratulate him. Not right now. I dashed into Oak's lab. "Here's that thing you wanted, Professor...!"

"Oh! Thanks Kevin!" Oak said, sounding like he wasn't expecting me so soon.

"Kevin, we got company." Rufus said.

I turn around. I see this kid. "Hey, Gramps, you called?" He asked in this snotty voice.

"Who the hell's he?" I ask in disgust.

"Kevin, this is my grandson-" He started thinking. "-Gary! Yeah, that's it!"

"It's kinda sad that he doesn't remember his own grandson's name..." Rufus commented.

"He's not the only one..." I have a bastard grandfather, too.

"Yes, I called to hand you two something for your Pokémon training." He hands us both electronic encyclopedias. "It's a PokéDEX. It's useful in that it gives you all sorts of Pokémon information."

I decided to scan Rufus. The PokéDEX gave me this: "Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

"Holy crud, that's awesome!" I was intrigued by this encyclopedia. So was Rufus.

Oak also gives us each five Poké Balls.

"Kevin, awesome! Now we can catch us another Pokémon!" Rufus tells me.

"You seem rather peppy! You lookin' to become the champion?" Gary asks me.

"He sure is!" Rufus says.

"Well, think again! You're looking at the future champion of Kanto! You can try if you want, but just know that you will never beat me! Well, Gramps, Kevin, smell ya later!" And with that, he's gone.

"Rufus. That bastard's going down!" I tell him!

"He sure is! Just like Lars!" Rufus agrees.

We leave the lab, but not before stealing some coffee.

* * *

"Kipp, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. I'm gonna become champion!" I tell Kipp before I leave.

Kipp's on the rug, asleep.

"Well...bye!" I leave my house, but not before taking an electronic map.

"Where to first?" Rufus asks eagerly.

"Um..." I look at the map. "How about the Indigo Plateau?"

"Sure, why not?" Rufus agrees.

* * *

 _Route 22_

"Gary?! How'd you get here so fast?!" Rufus asked in the same shock I was in.

"I'm just awesome. If you thinking about continuing, don't. You're not ready! So, wanna prove me wrong?" Gary challenged.

I caught a Pidgey early on. I figured it was all or nothing. "Yeah, c'mon!" I sent Rufus in front of me.

"Go, Pidgey!" Gary sends out his own Pidgey.

"Aye-yi-yi... Uh, please don't die, Rufus! Tackle it!" I scream.

"Pidgey, Tackle!" Gary commanded.

Rufus hit harder, thank God.

"Pidgey, Gust!" Gary yelled.

"Dodge it and Tackle it again!" I yell.

Rufus swiftly dodges and knocks the Pidgey's lights out!

"Humph! Alright, Feeble! Get in there, you dope!" Gary sends out a Charmander...who had trouble standing.

"How're you doing, Loki?!" I ask my Pidgey above me.

Loki's eating bugs, ignoring me.

"...Tackle!" I command.

Rufus Tackles the fallen Charmander dead-on! A Scratch attack was nothing!

"Guess who's never getting the championship title!" Rufus said as he Tackles the Charmander again.

"Humph!" Gary returned Feeble and his Pidgey and paid me. "You're still not ready for the championship! Smell ya!" He's gone.

"Loki, you can come down now!" I call to my Pidgey.

He's still eating from a nest. I send him back to his Poké Ball.

"Gary's right. We're not ready. We have to continue our main route! Onward, to the Viridian Forest!" I lead the way.

A Mankey trips me over. "Mankey alert!" Rufus yells, ready to fight.

I get up and send Loki out. "Loki...nevermind. Go, PokéBall!" I toss my Pokéball at the Mankey. I thought I wasn't gonna catch it in one go...

But I did!

"Yeah! Welcome to the team, Brutus!" I was happy to have him.


End file.
